Match
by TheWalkingLuke
Summary: Luke steals Nick's hat one afternoon when they are left alone at the cabin. The ending explains the title. Oneshot. Nick x Luke


"Luke, wake up."

"Go. away."

"No, Uncle Pete doesn't want you sleepin' in while he's out with everyone else, we're in charge today."

"But i'm a grown man." I grumbled.

"Then act like it, get up."

"No."

I sat up, He took my pillow from the bed.

He was about to throw it at me, but I moved out of the way before it could hit me.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to..."

"Kiss you? No thank you."

"You wish." I said, picking the pillow back up.

I threw it at him, hitting him in the stomach.

He stood there, not even phased by it.

"Really, Luke?"

I took his hat from his head.

I ran to the other side of the bed, and jumped over and raced downstairs.

"LUKE!"

He was close behind me, and I jumped over the couch.

I held it out of his reach, he might be tough, but he was shorter than me.

"You have to kiss me to get it back."

"What? No way, I'm not gay."

"Then who was your first kiss?"

"Why are you asking?"

"To prove a point, you haven't had one, have you?"

"I'm not kissing you, Luke."

"Guess you're never getting it back." I said, putting the hat on my head.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Thanks, Nicholas."

"Don't start with that shit." He said, "Can I please get it back, I want to just relax today."

"You know you have to kiss me to get it back, like I said."

"Fine."

I was shocked,

"If that's what it takes for me to just relax, then ok."

I jumped off of the couch, and stood in front of him.

I put the hat behind me, and leaned in.

Our lips met, and he picked up on how to kiss pretty quickly,

he was actually good at it, I might add.

I pulled away.

I liked the kiss...but I decided to tease him anyway.

"You were really enjoying that, huh?"

"You weren't complaining."

"True, but you didn't pull away, so there's no denying it."

"Denying what?"

"That you like me."

"Just give me my hat now."

"Nope, sorry."

"But I did what you asked, jerkface."

"That's not a nice word."

"I give up."

I plopped down on the cough, and Nick stood in front of me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He sat down next to me.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"You forgot something."

"A thank you kiss on the cheek."

"Luke, are you gay or just messing with me?"

"Maybe both." I said, propping my legs on the coffee table.

"What about you, are you gay or just like kissing up on me?"

" Fuck you."

"Hey, that's kinda sudden, like, we aren't even dating yet, Nick."

"Weirdo."

"Rude."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings, Lukey."

"Lukey?"

"I'm joking."

"I'm not." I crawled into his lap, and straddled him.

"This

Isn't

Funny

Get off, you're crushing me."

"Nah."

I shifted so all of my weight wasn't on him.

I pressed my lips to his, and I him kissing back again instantly let me know that he liked me.

I felt a bulge in his pants, and I pulled back.

 _"Aww, how cute."_ I remarked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, asshole."

"How do you go from making out with me, getting a boner, then calling me an asshole?"

"Like this," He said, kissing me again.

After a few minutes we were both in our boxers, and the door slammed open.

"We're ba-" Clem stood at the door way, looking terrified.

I would too if I walked in on two guys making out in their underwear.

I jumped up, grabbed my clothes, and ran upstairs.

*NICK'S P.O.V.*

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

"Were you guys doing kissing stuff?"

Clementine asked.

"Uhhh...no, we were wrestling."

Clementine glared at me, the girl was smart but she wasn't very educated in the department of "Kissing Stuff"

I put my clothes back on quickly, before any of the others showed up.

"Where's everyone else."

"They won't be back for a bit, we found some supplies while we were out fishing."

"Hey Clem?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't mention this to anyone and..."

I went into the kitchen, and grabbed a candy bar hidden in a drawer, and went back to her.

"I'll let you have it if tell anyone what you saw, or that I gave this to you, alright?"

"Thank you, that's really sweet.I wasn't going to say anything anyway,

I think you guys are cute together." She smiled up at me, and I headed upstairs.

"Nick?" She continued "One more thing."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

 _"You two sure look like a match."_


End file.
